


Day 1: Reunion

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Puzzle June [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I got no middle ground XD, It's going to be either fluffy or angsty, M/M, Puzzle June, Puzzle June 2019, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Atemu can't find his tie and he needs it! Thankfully he has good friends and an amazing partner that will help him in this time of crisis!





	Day 1: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle June 2019 and I am here with day 1, reunited. I did a completely different twist of this and honestly I love how it turned out ^_^ hope you all do too!

Atemu let out an annoyed grunt as he got on his stomach and looked under a chair. “I can’t find it Joey!” He grumbled. “Are you sure you grabbed it from the house?”

 

“Yes I did!” Joey replied as he placed the blue cushion he held back onto the small couch. He watched his steps as he moved away to give Atemu room as he began to stand up. “At least I think I did.”

 

“I  **_need_ ** my tie Joey.” Atemu was frustrated and his tone did not mean to come out as harsh as it did.

 

Running a hand through his dishwater blonde hair, Joey let out a small sigh. “I can go get one of my spares if you-”

 

“No Joey, I need that tie, specifically.”

 

As he was just about to head to the door Joey stopped mid step at Atemu’s words. “Why?” He gave a confused look as he turned back towards the former pharaoh.

 

“Because…” Atemu paused for a moment as he looked around the small room., just big enough to allow four to five people movement. There was a standing mirror placed in the right corner closer to a window, the couch and chair sat caddy corner of one another, and the carpet under their feet was an off cream and brown color. The walls were a weird floral wallpaper that honestly hurt his eyes if he stared too long. He finally met Joey’s worried gaze and sighed. “That was the first tie Yugi ever helped me with, after I came back, the day I asked him out.”

 

* * *

  
  


Yugi was invited to an exclusive Kaiba Corp Party held for all game developers and testers who wanted to try out the newest and latest games before they were even out for beta. Seto Kaiba himself picked who was allowed to test the games of course. Atemu was not one of those picked, but he was going for Yugi.

 

“I don’t want to go alone.” Yugi said as he finished buttoning up his white dress shirt.

 

Atemu shook his head as he pulled his dark grey dress pants on. “You would be fine without me.” He pulled his shirt on and began to button it as well.

 

Yugi remained quiet for a moment as he finished dressing himself and doing up his tie. “I know, I know I can be, but…” He turned to face Atemu who was looking over himself in the mirror. “I want to include you because I want to, not because I can’t do it.”

 

The tone was different and Atemu turned to the other and smiled. “I worded that wrong. I know you can do it without me, I have always known you can do anything without me hovering over you, or around constantly. What I meant was thank you for allowing me to still be part of your life.”

 

Yugi’s facial features relaxed. “I want you in my life so long as you want to be here.”

 

“I wouldn’t have come back if I didn’t want to be here.” Atemu straightened up his jacket, smoothing out the creases, before doing a small spin. “Ready when you are.”

 

With a chuckle Yugi shook his head. “No you’re not. Kaiba will kill you if you show up without a tie.”

 

“But I don’t have a tie and what if I want to piss Kaiba off?” He smirked and flexed his chest out a little.

 

Yugi rolled his eyes and walked to his closet once again. “I am not surprised by that answer. I do have one you can borrow though.” He rummaged through the closet for a moment before pulling out a navy blue and grey striped tie. “Here ya go.”

 

Atemu looked at the offered tie. “I already am borrowing your suit, I couldn’t-”

 

“I have plenty Atemu. Take it.”

 

With one more look from Yugi’s eyes to the tie, Atemu took the tie and gave an apologetic smile. “Thank you.” He turned back to the mirror as he was draped the tie around his neck, but paused mid way, realizing he didn’t know how to tie it.

 

Yugi watched the former pharaoh fiddle with the tie before burst out in laughter. “Come here.” He motioned in the mirror for him to turn around, which Atemu did willingly. “The great pharaoh of Egypt doesn’t know how to tie a simple knot?”

 

“You fail to remember I didn’t need this type of formal wear.” Atemu responded as Yugi began the simple process of tying.

 

“I am only teasing you Mou Hitori no Boku.” Yugi winked with a smirk.

 

Atemu’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname, Yugi didn’t call him that as much as he used to, but when he did, it made Atemu warm inside. He watched Yugi finish the tie and caught his hands before he pulled them away.

 

“Will you go out with me?” He didn’t even realize he spoke the words until Yugi repeated them.

 

“Go out with you? I mean, yeah, we are about to leave right now.”

 

“No I mean go  _ out  _ with me.”

 

Atemu had emphasized the wording this time and with that Yugi’s eyes went wide. “You mean like a date?”

 

With a small nod he squeezed Yugi’s hands that still remained near his neck, lightly. “Like a date.” Repeating Yugi’s words was all Atemu could really do.

 

It took Yugi a few moments to process all that was said, but not once did he break their eye contact, searching Atemu’s crimson eyes for any sign of...something really! He didn’t know what, but when he felt the hands holding his loosen he gave his reply.

 

“Yeah.” The one word sentence was barely audible.

 

‘ _ Wow that was smooth Yugi. _ ’ He cursed himself.

 

“Yes?” Atemu quirked a brow with a confused look on his face.

 

Yugi nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Yes. I would like to go on a date with you.”

 

“Good. Uhm, we are going to be late, so we should probably.” Atemu stepped away, dropping both Yugi’s hands and the eye contact.

 

Blinking out of his daze Yugi noted the time. “Oh crap! Let’s get going before Kaiba sends us both to the afterlife.”

 

* * *

 

Joey sniffled. “Man I didn’t know how important a tie could be.”

 

Atemu sighed. “Joey if I didn’t ask him out that evening, I wouldn’t be here right now, about to-” A sudden knock on the door caused both men to jump slightly.

 

“Who is it?” They both spoke at the same time, Joey grinning as he reached for the door knob.

 

“It’s just me.” Yugi’s voice spoke from behind the closed door. “But don’t open the door yet.” He said quickly just before Joey was about to open the door. “I have something for you, but Atemu, you have to close your eyes first.”

 

Atemu looked to Joey who just shrugged with a confused look on his face.

 

“Just trust me guys okay.” Yugi’s voice was so warm, having not heard it for a while, Atemu closed his eyes and nodded, motioning Joey to open the door.

 

With a smile on his face, dressed in a navy blue dress pants and matching jacket, a grey button up shirt underneath, and a black and white striped tie pulling it all together, Yugi entered the room. “Hey Joey.”

 

“Hey Yugi.”

 

“Everything going good?”

 

Atemu sighed, his eyes still closed, and a frown on his face. “I can’t seem to find my tie. I think Joey left it at the house.”

 

Yugi chuckled as he walked over to Atemu, who was dressed in a matching black dress pants and jacket, a white button up shirt, and of course missing a tie. Once he stood face to face with Atemu, Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out the missing tie. “It’s your lucky day then.” He said as he draped the tie around Atemu’s neck.

 

“My tie.” Atemu spoke as he felt the fabric touch him. “How did you find it?”

 

“Tea stopped at the apartment before coming here, she had left her shoes there remember?” Yugi began to work on getting the fabric tied around Atemu’s neck as he spoke. “She saw it and knew you needed it.”

 

Atemu rolled his closed eyes. “Thank goodness.”

 

“You’ll have to thank her for sure.” Yugi turned when he heard the door click, Joey having given them a moment. “You know, the last time I did this, you asked me out on a date.”

 

“You’re right and it was this tie.” Atemu smiled as he felt Yugi’s palms on his chest. “So many years ago since we were reunited, seems even longer since that evening in your room.”

 

Yugi tilted his head. “Which evening?” He looked at Atemu as he took a step away, his hands falling from Atemu’s chest.

 

Atemu reached out and took Yugi’s hands and cupped them in his. “Almost ten years ago I told you that my memories meant nothing to me. That being here with you was all I wanted.” Atemu’s eyes, though closed, locked with Yugi’s, and Atemu could only hope that he felt the love coming from his soul. “I meant it when I said forever and in a few moments I will be reunited to you once again and make more vows and promises. Forever being the first and main one.”

 

“Atemu.” Yugi felt the tears form in his eyes but Atemu’s finger pressed on his lips.

 

“I will keep my promise to you Yugi. I want to be with you forever, not caring what the future holds, so long as you are there…” Atemu smiled before he pressed his lips gently against Yugi’s. “Always by my side.”

 

His eyes closed with the touch of Atemu’s lips on his and when he whispered those words, Yugi couldn’t help but smile. “I wouldn’t have it any other way Partner.”

 

“Aibou.” Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him as close as he could, deepening the kiss, and reuniting two hearts into one.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work and I know I can do better, but I haven't wrote in months, and when this idea came to me, I had to write it! I hope you all enjoy it and though I might not do EVERY DAY of Puzzle June, I will write for it ^_^


End file.
